Summary Of Events - Warriors World
Quickstar kills Shadowtree * Cobaltkit is born in ThunderClan. * Cobaltkit leaves ThunderClan, being tricked by Deathstar, and finds the remainder of BloodClan and becomes its leader, Star. * Adder becomes BloodClan's deputy. * Deathstar has Ripplescar kill Quickstar, and Ripplescar becomes ThunderClan's leader. * Finchleaf runs away and meets up with Flamestar, Aspen and Spark. * Deathstar realizes that BloodClan is a threat to Dark Forest too * Deathstar scares Star and Adder into running away. Snake becomes leader of BloodClan * Star and Adder vow to be good, and StarClan chooses Star to be ThunderClan's leader, Cobaltstar. Adder becomes ThunderClan's deputy, Adderclaw. * Cobaltstar kills Ripplestar under directions from StarClan, and becomes ThunderClan's leader. * Jakorb and Dankstiffer appear, and torment everyone, through all of this. * Jakorb and Dankstiffer capture Breeze Step and kill Seashore. * Deathstar blinds Quickstar's spirit. * The Stealer attacks * The Stealer takes the powers of Aspen and Spark, and brainwashes them. * The Stealer falls in love with Aspen and rapes her. * Deathstar confronts The Stealer, uses his mind control to un-brainwash Aspen and Spark. * The Stealer runs off with Aspen * The Stealer reveals his name, Bonewolf, and promises to be good and join a Clan, out of love for Aspen. * Aspen has her four kits, Rose, Bone, Feather and Sky. * Bonewolf and family join ThunderClan. * Rose runs away under direction from Deathstar, and becomes BloodClan's new leader * BloodClan takes over WindClan's territory, sending WindClan to run to ThunderClan. * BloodClan takes over ShadowClan's territory, sending ShadowClan running to ThunderClan. * BloodClan takes over RiverClan's territory, sending RiverClan running to ThunderClan. * StarClan decides that the Elementalists need their own Clan, and make Bonewolf the leader of it. Bonestar, of course, picks Aspenlight as deputy. * Deathstar destroys the Moonstone after Bonestar recieves his lives. * Spark rescues Breeze Step * Under pressure from Jakorb and Dankstiffer, Lightbringer causes a supernova, trying to take out the two of them. He also instructs the Clans to move to the Lake Territories. * Jakorb and Dankstiffer create an interdimensional portal and travel to the WoF world. * A bit of Lightbringer's soul remains in Skypaw. * The Clans travel to the Lake. * Moonlight and a bunch of other Clan cats desert the Clans out of hatred of Bonestar, and become LunarClan. * Deathstar realizes he can create shadow clones of all the cats, however, Skypaw forces them into hiding. * Bonepaw becomes a warrior, Bonefire. * Cobaltstar gains her Element. * Gold (Jakorb) brings the Warriors World into the WoF world. All the Clans are seperated. * Gold meets up with Deathstar. * Shadow Cobaltstar kills a bunch of SeaWings. * The SeaWings get mad and trap Shadow Cobaltstar, Aspenlight, Bonefire, Spark, Flamestar and Skypaw in an underwater cave. * Rose and Snake find the rest of BloodClan, as well as LunarClan, and Moonstar's brother, Shard. * Gold captures Bonestar and Featherpaw and brings them to Kuua. * Cobaltstar rescues Bonestar. * Bonestar rescues Aspenlight, Bonefire, Spark, Flamestar and Skypaw. * Bonestar makes Skypaw a warrior, Skysight. * Cobaltstar rescues Featherpaw, albiet not without several injuries to Featherpaw. * Bonestar and Cobaltstar meet up with the rest of ElementClan and ThunderClan. * Finchleaf begins training Featherpaw to be a med-cat. * Deathstar reveals that Cleargaze is pulling strings. * Deathstar fuses himself with Skysight. * Deathstar, seeing all of Skysight's feelings, develops a want to help the Clans to help Skysight. He vows to kill all evils. * Deathstar, in control of Skysight, kills Cleargaze. * Deathstar, in control of Skysight, kills Moonstar. * Featherpaw somehow teleports to LunarClan, and meets Shard. * Shard has a change of heart and decides to help Featherpaw find her family. * Flamestar becomes leader of LunarClan, and enlists Breeze Step to capture Shard and Featherpaw. * Rabbitwind becomes angry at Bonestar for doing nothing. * Hyla and Lily join ElementClan. * LunarClan captures Featherpaw. Shard gets away. * Through Nightstripe telling Rabbitwind, Rabbitwind says that they're gonna trade Bonestar for Featherpaw. * Bonestar leaves to give himself over. * Rabbitwind leaves ElementClan and, with Quickstar's guidance, becomes leader of ShadowClan. * Bonestar prepares to give himself over, but Skysight arrives and kills Flamestar. * Flamestar fuses himself with Skysight. * Shard finds them, and they head back to ElementClan. * Bonestar and Rabbitstar confront eachother at ShadowClan. * Much to Rabbitstar's dismay, the Clans needed to be together, so Rabbitstar and the rest of ShadowClan meet up with ElementClan. * Deathstar, in control of Skysight, explains to ElementClan and ShadowClan his goals. They seem to accept him, but Skysight's body collapses. * Torrent, Tidalwave and Jetstream find Aquamarine and realize she's royalty. She remembers the tunnels.